Problem: Ishaan is 3 times as old as Ben and is also 14 years older than Ben. How old is Ishaan?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Ishaan and Ben. Let Ishaan's current age be $i$ and Ben's current age be $b$ $i = 3b$ $i = b + 14$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. One way to solve for $i$ is to solve the second equation for $b$ and substitute that value into the first equation. Solving our second equation for $b$ , we get: $b = i - 14$ . Substituting this into our first equation, we get the equation: $i = 3$ $(i - 14)$ which combines the information about $i$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $i = 3i - 42$ Solving for $i$ , we get: $2 i = 42$ $i = 21$.